Ichigo
by MeguMonster
Summary: Empat belas tahun bukanlah perbedaan umur yang sedikit, bahkan ia sudah sempat menganggap bocah itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Berarti, perasaannya ini sama saja dengan incest dong? Sudah dikatakan pedo, shotacon, dan sekarang... incest? "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang dikenal akan kebengisannya, ternyata kepincut sama bocah. Kekekeke!" "Diam kau, Nnoitra!" AU, yaoi, GrimmIchi/RenIchi.


**A/N:** Repost gara-gara dihapus admin FFn -_-" Kayaknya lantaran saya pake kata "fuck" di summary *OTL* Untuk sekarang, saya repost chapter ini dulunya aja ya, yg _next_ nanti lagi karena ada yg ingin saya edit =))" *swt* Chapter ini ga ada perubahan kok... Oh ya, bagi yang ga menyadari, _pen name_ saya yang dulu itu; **Megumi Kei**. Saya ganti penname menjadi "**MeguMonster**" dalam rangka menyamakan seluruh _pen name_ di berbagai situs sosial yang saya punya ;)

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Complete Summary: **Bocah itu berubah. Padahal dulu ketika ia membawanya pulang lantaran sok gaya ingin terlihat keren, bocah itu benar-benar bocah. Bola mata yang besar yang menunjukkan beragam rasa ingin tahu, hidung mungil yang nampak pesek, suara cempreng dan mudah menangis, bibir berwarna _pink_ tipis dan kecil, rona merah yang sering kali muncul setiap tersenyum... Oke, bocah itu memang manis. Tapi, tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa ketertarikannya akan menjadi hal yang serius seperti sekarang ini. Empat belas tahun bukanlah perbedaan umur yang sedikit, bahkan ia sudah sempat menganggap bocah itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Berarti, perasaannya ini sama saja dengan incest dong? _Fuck_... Sudah dikatakan pedo, shotacon, dan sekarang... incest? _Yeah, fuck to hell Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_.

**Warnings: **AU (Alternate Universe), yaoi a.k.a male to male relationship, terhitung pedokah jika saya katakan Ichigo 15 tahun sedangkan Grimmjow 29 tahun? Yah, tergantung pandangan masing2 (^_^; ), beberapa mengenai _wet dream_, dan beberapa tipikal cerita yaoi lainnya (mungkin?). Oh, tambah juga OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor the film where this story I got ideas from.

.

.

**Ichigo**

Prologue

Ia menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya mulai terasa pegal terus berusaha menaikkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang turun di depan kening. Sebenarnya tidak mengganggu pemandangannya sih, hanya saja ada salah seorang bibinya yang tidak tahan melihat rambut yang menurutnya 'mengganggu' dan bibinya itu tidak akan segan-segan memotongnya. Ia pun tidak mau bernasib sama dengan ayah angkatnya yang menjadi korban sang bibi beberapa tahun lalu. Membuat sang ayah hari ini tumben-tumbenan rambutnya dicepol secara pol ke belakang, tanpa meninggalkan helaian di depan keningnya seperti biasanya.

Ayah angkatnya itu hari ini terasa seperti bukan ayah angkatnya. Ia yakin saudara-saudara tirinya yang lain pun berpikiran sama. Tanpa helaian rambut khas di depan keningnya, Aizen Sousuke bukanlah 'Aizen Sousuke'.

_Smack!_

"Ouch!" Meringis sambil mengelus punggung tangan yang barusan ditampar, ia menoleh dan menatap nanar ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai pink di sebelahnya, "Apa-apaan kau, Szayel?" Ia mendesis. Berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak menggelegar di antara doa-doa yang tengah dikumandangkan oleh seorang biksu.

"Berhenti terus menggerakkan tanganmu, Grimmjow. _It's annoying_." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan, Szayel menjawab juga dengan suara yang mendesis.

Tanggapan saudara tirinya itu membuat dirinya memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Szayel yang mudah marah tanpa disinggung secara langsung ini sudah jelas sedang _bete_. Dan ia yakin, kebetean pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu adalah karena sudah sejam lebih mereka duduk bersimpuh di depan beberapa peti berisi jenazah yang merupakan sahabat karib Aizen. Inginnya sih melangkah pergi, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Aizen jika tahu mereka _mangkir_ dari hal yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan.

_Heh. Ayolah. Marga "Kurosaki" saja baru ia dengar, tapi mendadak sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk ikut mendoakan kematian orang-orang yang asing baginya ini?_

Geraman pelan dari belakang membuat Grimmjow mendelik. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika melihat Nnoitra bersujud dengan kepala tepat di pantatnya. "Heheh. Apa ini, _Nnoi-chan_? Akhirnya menganggapku lebih superior darimu?" Jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari godaannya itu hanyalah sebuah cubitan di bagian telapak kakinya yang tidak terduduki.

Ah, tunggu. Ralat.

Untuk kondisinya saat ini, cubitan di telapak kaki itu bukan "hanya", tapi sanggup untuk membuat seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez menitikkan air mata.

Coba saja kau duduk bersimpuh selama sejam lebih tanpa menggerakkan kaki sedikit pun, dan kemudian mendapatkan cubitan di tempat yang sama dengan Grimmjow barusan. Bagaimana rasanya? Yap. Seperti itulah yang Grimmjow rasakan saat ini. Sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata karena sakit juga tidak, melainkan rasa lain yang lebih menyiksa daripada 'sakit'.

"_Serve ya right, Kitty_." Puas dengan apa yang dialami Grimmjow, Nnoitra mendengus. _Heh, yang namanya saudara, susah senang itu dibagi-bagi 'kan? Hehehe._

Walau pun ingin langsung membalas perbuatan Nnoitra, apalagi setelah mendengar kekehan dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya. Karena baru saja ia bergeser sedikit, rasa seperti yang digigit ribuan semut langsung menyerang kakinya, dan membuat kakinya itu seolah mati rasa. Benar-benar menyiksa dan tidak nyaman. Baru ketika suara fusuma yang bergeser terdengar lah, Grimmjow berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya tanpa ia tahu bahwa ketika ia melirikkan kedua iris birunya ke arah fusuma tersebut, ia tidak lagi bisa berpaling.

Di hadapan fusuma yang kini sudah kembali tertutup, dan dihadapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono hitam, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki di mana usianya nampak tidak lebih dari 7 tahun. Bukan kenyataan kalau anak laki-laki itu duduk di kursi roda, bukan pula kenyataan kalau tangan kanan anak laki-laki itu menggunakan penyanggah yang ditumpukan ke leher yang membuat Grimmjow terdiam, melainkan surai oranye terang menyala yang nampak begitu kontras dengan baju serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Lalu pandangan kedua iris biru Grimmjow turun kepada kedua iris coklat sang anak lelaki yang nampak memandangnya, atau begitulah yang ia duga, ia tidak tahu karena pandangan anak itu nampak kosong.

Pandangan Grimmjow baru buyar ketika mendengar suara monoton Ulquiorra yang duduk di depannya, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia satu-satunya korban yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh pemadam ketika kebakaran besar menimpa klinik Kurosaki di malam seminggu yang lalu." Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, ikut memandang ke arah Ichigo yang kini dibawa ke barisan depan oleh wanita yang menggiringnya semenjak tadi. "_Unfortunately_, hal itu juga menjadikan hanya dialah satu-satunya 'Kurosaki' yang tersisa." lanjutnya sebelum kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah empat peti mati yang berada di sisi depan ruangan.

"Heh. Kau benar-benar tahu banyak, _ne_?" dengus Grimmjow.

"Sayang sekali memang, karena aku selalu ada beberapa langkah di depan kalian."

Kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, tapi mengembalikan pandangannya kepada sosok bocah bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Entah mengapa, rasanya saat itu ada sesuatu yang menarik Grimmjow terhadapnya.

XOXOXO

_Mereka bilang, mereka merupakan sahabat karib_.

Memutuskan hubungan dengan suara-suara bising pembicaraan di sekelilingnya, Grimmjow mendadak merasa kalau taman bunga matahari yang terbentang di pekarangan sebelah yang terlihat dari tempatnya duduk sekarang ini merupakan pemandangan yang paling menarik di dunia.

Semakin lama ia mendengarkan para orang tua bangka itu berbicara, bisa ia rasakan semakin besar pula kekesalannya.

Dan jika dilihat dari ekspresi sebal saudara-saudaranya, ia yakin mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Kecuali Starrk yang nampak mendengkur di pojok meja sana tentunya_.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya seluruh orang yang mengaku 'sahabat karib dari Kurosaki Isshin' ini berdebat, membicarakan bagaimana langkah terbaik bagi putra sulung sang Kurosaki. _Yeah, right_. Seharusnya, kalau mereka memang mengaku sahabat karib, mereka akan berebut untuk mengurus Ichigo, bukan mengping-pong mengenai siapa yang harus mengurus. Ia bahkan mulai merasakan amarahnya pun tertuju kepada Aizen yang semenjak tadi hanya diam dan meminum teh. Padahal awalnya ketika ia mendengar mereka semua akan membicarakan mengenai siapa yang akan mengurus Ichigo, ia berpikiran kalau ayah angkatnya itu akan langsung mengajukan diri. Tetapi, kelihatannya ia salah sangka.

Mungkin Aizen sudah mulai merasa _berat_ karena dirinya sendiri pun sudah memiliki 7 anak yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dirinya, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, Nnoitra, Szayel, dan Kaien yang kini tengah menatap seorang pria botak dengan tatapan ketus (entah karena alasan apa). Tapi... _for fuck's sake_, kekayaan seorang Aizen Sousuke masih lebih daripada cukup walau pun ia menambah anaknya dengan 10 orang lagi. Kenapa ini menerima satu saja kok susah sekali!

"Begini saja, aku akan mengurus segala kepentingan agar Ichigo-kun bisa masuk panti asuhan dan mendapat pendidikan yang layak..."

_THAT'S IT!_

Sontak berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan sengaja membenturkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas meja, Grimmjow berjalan cepat keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan beragam pandangan yang diberikan padanya—tentunya juga dengan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin, menunjukkan ketidak-sukaannya.

_Mereka bilang, mereka merupakan sahabat karib._

_Bullshit_.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu (well, kecuali keluarganya—_mungkin_), hanya merupakan sekumpulan babi penjilat yang hanya mau merasakan senangnya saja ketika berhubungan dengan seseorang. _Well, fuck that_. Orang-orang seperti mereka sih lebih baik terjepit saja di antara surga dan neraka. Lebih tersiksa tuh.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Grimmjow yang tadinya bermaksud pergi ke kamar mandi, menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya... ganjil. Dua alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika sepasang iris birunya menatap ke arah kursi roda yang ia yakini milik Ichigo, tergeletak di depan pintu masuk rumah yang terbuka lebar tapi tidak ada sedikit pun batang hidung sang _orangenette_ di mana pun.

...

...

Bukankah bocah itu masih butuh alat bantu untuk bisa berjalan? Pastinya. Kursi roda itu diduduki bukan untuk sekedar pajangan atau gaya-gayaan saja kan?

...

...

...

_Shit_.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari rumah duka, Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari warna oranye yang seharusnya tidak sulit untuk dicari dari lingkungan perumahan yang dominan berwarna putih ini, walau dengan langit malam sekali pun.

Dengar ya, Grimmjow itu memang merupakan pemuda yang urakan dan sering kali bertindak dengan sangat kasar. Kata-kata yang sering keluar dari mulutnya pun lebih banyak yang berupa umpatan, dan ia pun lebih sering mengeluh daripada bersyukur. Tapi, ia tidak pernah membunuh seseorang. Menghajar sampai sekarat berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit pernah sih, tapi kan tidak sampai mati. Jadi, ia masih termasuk kategori _bukan_ orang jahat 'kan? _So_, tidak aneh 'kan kalau dirinya saat ini mendadak mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang bocah Kurosaki itu?

Euh, bukan benar-benar khawatir sih, hanya penasaran saja di mana bocah itu berada, apakah baik-baik saja atau terjadi sesuatu sehingga membuatnya diharuskan menjauh dari kursi rodanya, atau mungkin ada yang menculik... Oke. Oke. Dia memang khawatir. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan? Apalagi ketika mengetahui kalau bocah yang menghilang itu merupakan bocah yang mendadak menjadi seorang diri di dunia, di usianya yang masih begitu dini.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari sela-sela bibir Grimmjow ketika akhirnya kedua matanya berhasil menangkap sosok berkepala oranye itu lagi, tengah berdiri di hadapan puing-puing yang Grimmjow yakini merupakan rumah asli Ichigo—karena pada puing-puing yang ada, terdapat sisi hangus, dan berbagai bekas kebakaran lainnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, Grimmjow mendekati sang _orangenette_ dengan langkah yang hampir tidak terdengar. Kepalanya agak meneleng ke sisi, bingung karena bocah itu hanya menatap dalam diam saja kepada puing-puing kebakaran di hadapannya.

Padahal awalnya ia kira bocah itu sedang menangis.

"_Geez_, kalau kau memang bisa berjalan, kenapa harus pakai kursi roda segala tadi?" gerutu Grimmjow. Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat di samping Ichigo. Sepasang iris birunya mendelik, melihat ke arah sang bocah... yang secara mengejutkan memasang kerutan di dahi ketika menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kerutan itu, Grimmjow tahu, bukanlah kerutan kesedihan atau pun kerutan yang berasal dari ekspresi kemarahan. Hanya sekedar kerutan _bete_ biasa, seolah bocah itu menginginkan permen dan gagal meyakinkan orang lain untuk memberikannya permen itu.

Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang dilihatnya ketika ia pertama kali melihat bocah tersebut, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan tangisan sang bocah ketika acara tabur abu di laut tadi. Tangisan yang sanggup membuat Grimmjow merasa hatinya seperti tersayat. Tidak meraung, hanya terdengar isakannya saja dan disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Seolah bocah itu mengerti bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh terlihat lemah dalam keadaan apa pun, sesulit apa pun ia menahan emosinya.

Grimmjow hanya diam saja membiarkan saat Ichigo melangkah maju dan berjalan susah payah di atas puing-puing. Selain karena luka bakar di tubuhnya, juga karena permukaan puing-puing yang rapuh dan sangat tidak rata. Jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sih, kelihatannya Ichigo tengah mencari sesuatu, entah apa. Grimmjow baru memutuskan untuk membantu ketika ia melihat Ichigo nampak begitu kesulitan menarik sesuatu yang tertimpa puing. Ia angkat puing yang mengganggu itu, dan menarik benda yang berusaha diraih oleh Ichigo... untuk kemudian kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Di tangannya saat ini adalah sebuah boneka singa, di mana di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah sobek dan terdapat bekas terbakar dengan beberapa busa boneka yang menyembul.

Dikarenakan saat ini posisi Grimmjow adalah berjongkok, hal itu jadi memudahkan Ichigo untuk merebut boneka yang dicarinya. Grimmjow saat itu tidak menunjukkan kalau ia akan merebut balik—_untuk apa?_—dan hanya memperhatikan saja bocah oranye di hadapannya itu menepuk-nepuk si boneka seolah berdebu—_well, memang berdebu sih_...

Saat itu, untuk kedua kalinya Grimmjow dibuat terkejut. Kali ini dengan menatap boneka singa di tangannya, Ichigo menyengir lebar, rona _pink_ membasuh pipinya sehingga membuat sang _orangenette_ nampak begitu manis.

... _eh_...

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat demi menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang mulai menyerang benaknya, Grimmjow mengembalikan arah pandangnya kepada Ichigo ketika merasa sebuah tangan kecil meraih tangannya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Sepasang bola mata yang bulat dan besar dengan iris berwarna coklat, menatap ke arahnya, "Niisan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang bocah dengan polosnya. Suara yang begitu jernih serta kekanakan yang keluar dengan lembutnya dari sela-sela bibir _plum_ mungil itu terdengar seperti bukan suara seorang bocah yang baru saja kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Entah orang-orang disekitarnya harus bersorak-sorai senang karena bocah itu tidak mengalami depresi, atau khawatir karena bisa saja bocah itu sekarang ini sudah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, atau bingung karena mungkin bocah itu justru sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai apa itu 'mati'.

Menghela nafas pendek, Grimmjow mengadukan pandangan kedua iris birunya terhadap iris coklat Ichigo. Tangannya yang besar, balik menggenggam tangan mungil sang _orangenette_ yang menyentuhnya.

"Oi, _Berry_. Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau aku membawamu pulang?"

**TBC**


End file.
